lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Ga-65, Ga-67, Ga-69 AND Ga-71
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURE OF GA-65, Ga-67, Ga-69 AND Ga-71 WITH S = -3/2 Naturally Gallium (Ga) is composed of the 2 stable isotopes Ga -69 and Ga-71 with Ga-69 being the most abundant (60,1% natural abundance). After a detailed analysis of the structures of Gallium I discovered that the structure of the two stable nuclides is related to the unstable structures of Ga-65, and Ga-67. In order to reveal the unstable structure of Ga-65 with 31 protons and 34 neutrons we use the structure of Ni-56 of S=0 with 28 protons and 28 neutrons. Since Ni-56 has an even number of protons and neutrons we observe that its structure is of high symmetry able to receive only two extra neutrons for making the stable structure of Ni-58 with S = 0. Whereas the first stable structure of G-69 occurs after the addition of seven extra neutrons giving the spin S = -3/2. Note that the structure of Ga-62 which consists of 31 protons and 31 neutrons ( odd number of protons and odd number of neutrons) brakes the symmetry of Ni-58 or Zn-60 formed by even protons and even neutrons. Nevertheless the Ga-62 has spin S=0 like the spin S=0 of the Zn-60 with 30 protons and 30 neutrons. It means that the structure of Ga at the beginning has S=0 because the p29 change the spin from -1/2 to +1/2 . It goes from the sixth horizontal plane of negative spins to fill the blank position at the first horizontal plane of positive spins near n1. In the following diagram of Ga-65 you see that the Ni-56 as a core consists of the two alpha particles existing on the right side of Mg-24 with the deuterons p21n21, n22p22, p23n23, and n24p24. On the left side of the Mg-24 you see also the two alpha particles with the deuterons n25p25, p26n26, n27p27 and p28n28. However the deuterons like the p13n13, n14p14, p15n15, and n16p16 existing in front of Mg-24 (from the second horizontal plane to the fifth horizontal plane) are not shown. Also the deuterons like the n17p17, p18n18, n19p19, and p20n20 are not shown, because they are behind the Mg-24. Note that all these deuterons of Ni-56 existing from p1n1 to p28n28 give spin S=0 . To reveal the structure of Ga-65 we add the additional deuteron p29n29 of S = -1, the p30n30 of S = -1 and the p31n31 of S = +1. Then we add the three extra neutrons like the n32(+1/2), the n33(-1/2) and the n34(-1/2) . So we get the same S = -3/2 as that of Ga-65. That is S =-1 -1 +1 +1/2 -1/2 -1/2 = -3/2 Note that the n33 is not shown in the diagram , because it is behind the p12(-1/2). It fills the blank position formed by the p12 and p20 ('''which is behind the '''n10). Also the extra n32(-1/2) is not shown here because it is in front of the p'11(-1/2).' However the extra np bonds of these three extra neutrons which give the structure of Ga-65 cannot give enough binding energy to pn bonds for overcoming the nn repulsions of short range and the pp repulsions of long range. In the same way adding at blank positions the n35(+1/2) which is behind the p2(+1/2) and the n36(-1/2) which is in front of the p23(-1/2) we get the structure of Ga-67 of S=-3/2 with 31 protons and 36 neutrons . Also these two additional extra bonds cannot contribute to a great total binding energy able to overcome the pp repulsions of long range. Fortunately adding at blank positions the n37(+1/2) which is in front of p1(+1/2) and the n38(-1/20 which is behind the p27(-1/2) '''we see that all additional bonds of these two extra neutrons along with the bonds of n32, n33, n34, n35, and n36 contribute to the increase of the binding energy able to overcome the pp repulsions of long range. So these seven extra neutrons contribute to the stable structure of Ga-69 of S =-3/2. In the same way adding at blank positions the '''n39(-1/2) which is in front of p21(-1/2) and the n40(+1/2) which is in front of p26(+1/2) we get the stable structure of Ga-71 with S=-3/2) . In other words the Ga-71 consists of 31 protons and 31 neutrons in which we added 9 extra neutrons at 9 extra blank positions in which the extra neutrons could make also strong np bonds along the spin axis. It is of interest to note that in the unstable structure for nuclides of more extra neutrons than those of 9 one observes more extra blank positions but the extra neutrons cannot be near a proton for making strong np bonds along the spin axis. For example in the unstable Ga-73 the extra n41((+1/2) which is behind the p22(+1/2) can fill a blank position without any strong bond along the spin axis. Also the extra n42(-1/2) which is behind the p25(-1/2) gives only two np bonds along the horizontal lines. ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE STRUCTURE OF Ga-65 WITH S = -3/2' ' n30………p12.........n12........p29' ' p30……… n11.........p11……n29 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10.........p10….... n28' ' n24……..p9..........n9 …….p28 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n23.........p8..........n8.............p27' ' p23..........n7..........p7.........n27 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p22..........n6.........p6..............n26' ' n22………p5.........n5……….p26 Third horizontal plane' ' n21………p4........n4………….p25' ' p21……..n3…….p3……….n25 Second horizontal plane' ' p31........n2………p2............n34' ' n31…….p1........n1 First horizontal plane' Category:Fundamental physics concepts